Track Vasili Sevchenko's GPL
M2 - Track Vasili Sevchenko's GPL is a mission in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Introduction On Jensen's second visit to Hengsha Island, he is tasked with finding Sevchenko's GPL device. Finding him may lead to answers on Megan's team and her location. Unfortunately, while Malik was flying Jensen to Hengsha, the Chinese authorities forced them into a Belltower ambush, forcing Malik to crash-land. Malik can't escape until she fixes the chopper. Primary objectives Escape the construction site As soon as the mission starts, all hell breaks loose. Malik has crashed and is being assaulted by heavily armed security guards. You can either sneak around them and use the elevator in the back (in which case a cutscene will show Narhari Kahn executing Malik - but only if he was not killed previously) or attempt to kill all of the guards before they destroy Malik's VTOL. Priorities for saving Malik Saving Malik is a bit difficult, but not impossible. The following should be your priorities (in descending order): Deal with the M404-wielding heavies: There are two heavies, located at the back (near the elevator), constantly firing at the VTOL and dealing a massive amount of damage. The heavy on the left will remain stationary until the one on the right reaches the VTOL. Taking them down as soon as possible should be your first priority. Destroy the 80-X Boxguard: The boxguard will drop once Malik has finished talking to Jensen and you reach the area close to its initial drop location (between the two buildings, near the elevator). For obvious reasons, the boxguard should be destroyed quickly. Using an EMP grenade is the easiest way to deal with the robot. Alternatively, using an EMP mine, a fully upgraded Typhoon blast or rocket launcher is also effective. Once it's destroyed, it will self destruct, so make sure to get out of the way. Any soldiers dying in the explosion will not void the Pacifist achivement. Take care of the remaining forces: The remaining forces are six light security guards and two snipers. Deal with the light guards first, and then the two snipers. See the tactical section for strategies on how to save Malik. Once you've made it out of the area and into the elevator, there will be a brief dialogue with Pritchard, and then it's on to the next objective. Track Vasili Sevchenko's GPL Make your way to the Youzhao district, being discreet and not alarming the Belltower guards. Some of the civilians may recognize you but few will try to report to Belltower - they can be bribed or threatened into silence. Head near Pangzhao Road. The map marker will lead you to a heavily guarded garage. You can enter the garage in one of three ways. #Through the main street-level entrance. This entrance is guarded by several Harvesters who will become hostile if you get too close. #Through a manhole in the surrounding vicinity. This will lead you into sewers that are patrolled by several Harvesters. #Through a ventilation duct on the roof. The ventilation duct exits into an elevator shaft down which you must drop. The Icarus Landing System is highly recommended for players taking this path. Interestingly, one way onto the roof is to use the stairs up through the now unguarded Hengsha Court Gardens. Once inside, evade or pacify several Harvester patrols. If you choose to access the garage through the street-level entrance, there is also a camera and a turret, both of which can be disarmed or modified at a nearby security station. The ultimate goal is a door on the very bottom level. Activating this door will trigger a cut scene with Tong Si Hung receiving a new arm. In the cut scene, Tong will offer to help Jensen and will ask Jensen, as price for Tong's help, to find and plant a package in a fortified Belltower port. After the cut scene ends, all Harvesters within the garage will become friendly. If you haven't done so all ready, head back to the Harvesters' surgery ward (on the same level as Tong). There you'll find an unique eBook on a desk, with some painkillers nearby. Secondary objectives Get a new biochip at the LIMB clinic After escaping the initial ambush, Jensen is hit with another of the glitches that have been occuring periodically. Looking around, it is clear that Jensen is not alone, as several civilians are also suffering. After the glitch, Jensen is contacted by Frank Pritchard who says there has been a world-wide recall of biochips. Pritchard advises Jensen that a replacement of the affected chip is available at the local LIMB clinic. Pritchard also states that he is conducting more investigations before he himself receives the new chip, so the final decision about whether to seek the replacement is up to Jensen. Jensen can either get the new chip or proceed without it. The new chip will make the later fight with Jaron Namir much more difficult, as the new chip allows Zhao Yun Ru to shut down Adam's augments and HUD. Tactical suggestions to save Malik Non-Pacifist Tactics It is possible to kill all the enemies (including the 80-X Boxguard) with only a 10mm pistol (fully upgraded with the Damage, Rate of Fire, Armor-Piercing System, Laser Targeting System and Silencer upgrades). Headshotting and shooting explosive barrels is the fastest way to get rid of the guards. One of the best positions, well suitable for Iron Man tactics, is behind the block of concrete on the left side of the VTOL. It's the block that isn't lined up with the long line of the blocks fencing the deep pit. Activate the cloak along the way to get there safely, and try to keep as left as possible (jump over the blocks when it's safe to do so). Once you've taken cover behind that block, deactivate the cloak and start headshotting. The first target should be one of the heavies. If it's possible, shoot the other one too, but he's usually not in sight at this moment, which is probably the only disadvantage of this position. So shoot the explosive barrels to get rid of one sniper and some light enemies instead. If you're Iron Manning, you don't want to be taken down by the remaining sniper, so in this case it should be your next target, otherwise you may take care of him later. As soon as the 80-X drops, throw an EMP grenade at it. If you're lucky, it will take down some enemies with the explosion, maybe even the second heavy. If the heavy appears in sight before that, or if he survives the explosion, headshot him immediately. In between these top priority tasks, headshot everyone else, starting with the easiest targets. After you're done with the heavy and the 80-X, continue headshotting and you'll win easily. One of the trickiest targets will be the light soldier on the other side of the VTOL, hiding behind some pillars and a partial wall, but if you move to the left as far as possible, you should have a clear shot at him, just to the left of the cardboard box sitting on some barrels near the VTOL. You can shoot the box if it's in the way. Or, if he's the last target, just sprint across and take him down personally. Just don't run directly at him to avoid getting shot. Or use the cloak and the Stun Gun if you have one. Another way is to use a Diamond Back .357 magnum revolver, upgraded with frag rounds and an extended magazine. If the player has one - it can fire fairly quickly, kill normal Belltower guards in one hit, and even kill the M404-wielding heavies if shot directly twice. The Heavies are the primary targets, as they can inflict the most damage to Faridah. An 80-X boxguard will drop next. Use an EMP grenade, or a rocket launcher or even 2-3 Diamondback magazines (if the player has frag rounds) to destroy it. Most of the light soldiers are conveniently crowded around several explosive barrels, so shoot the barrels. The snipers do not pose much of a threat, and can be taken out with any weapon. Another strategy is to use the sniper rifle from the platform Jensen begins the battle on. He can get a few "free kills" this way, but may need to jump down to get a clearer line of sight to the heavies or the bot, once it is airdropped in. It takes two rockets from the rocket launcher to destroy, so be sure to wait behind cover for Jensen to reload after firing the first. Pacifist Tactics Assuming a pacifist run, the three main weapons in your inventory will most likely be a stun gun, a tranquilizer rifle, and/or a P.E.P.S. The following strategies are based on these assumptions. Also, an EMP grenade/mine is needed to effectively deal with the boxguard. You can also take the boxguard out with a fully upgraded Typhoon blast with some distance from Belltower soldiers. The stun gun strategies also work really well when playing on the highest difficulty level. Stun Gun Strategy One option is to use the Buzzkill TND stun gun to take down all the security guards. It is recommended to have the cloaking augmentation, including a few energy level upgrades. Having several energy bars/protein in your inventory to keep you cloaked makes things a bit easier. The Run/Sprint Silently augmentations aren't necessary since the guards will only attack if they see you or if you stand still for too long after stunning someone, although the Sprint Enhancement and Hyper Oxygenation augmentations will help in quickly moving between targets. Using the stun gun while cloaked doesn't make you visible and enemies will only shoot at your last known position (so keep moving after stunning someone). Start by running straight towards the VTOL, passing it on the right. Once you are beside the VTOL, activate your cloak. Run towards the nearest M404-wielding heavy (to the right) and stun him (he shouldn't have advanced too far). While the gun is reloading, run towards the second heavy and then stun him as well. At this point you can turn your cloak off. Stun the nearest light guard, he should be to your left (as you face the VTOL), taking cover behind some crates. You now have a second or two before the boxguard drops. If, for some reason, one of the heavies is close to the boxguard's drop location, drag him out of the way (since the boxguard will self destruct when it's destroyed). Use an EMP grenade on the boxguard as soon as it drops. Next take down the light security guards scattered around and lastly the two snipers. Be careful with soldiers on higher platforms, as they may die if they fall off the platform. If you are skilled enough, you can aim for the head with the stungun, netting more XP points; you will receive 40 XP per headshot from the stungun (10 for man down, 20 for merciful soul, 10 for marksman), compared to 30 XP without the headshot and 50 XP for a normal (single) takedown. If you do not have the cloak, then you will have to be more sneaky and also improvise a bit (since the AI behavior varies a bit). Also, make sure your health is maxed at 200. The tricky part is to be quick enough, and also to stun guards if they want to run into the boxguard area. At the start, instead of heading towards the VTOL, head right, to the crawlspace, in the area behind the dumpster. Once through, run and then stun the closest light guard. Keep to the right and then turn left after the explosive barrel (you should see a heavy making his way past, leave him be) and then immediately right. Make your way around the back towards the heavy in the area. After stunning him, stun the guard on the left, near the crates. Also, stun any guards near, or running towards you, since they have a tendency to go and stand close to where the boxguard will drop. The other heavy should be near or past the VTOL by now. Ignore him for now. The robot should almost drop by now. If you have time, run to the right and stun the light guard in the area. Use an EMP grenade on the robot. Run towards the second heavy, and finally stun him. Deal with the rest of the guards on the upper floors. Just remember to drag any stunned guards out of the way before the boxguard explodes. Once you're done, check whether everyone is still alive. There is an explosive barrel on the first floor that is sometimes shot by enemies, killing the guard standing close to it; just pay attention to it and reload if necessary. Tranquilizer Rifle Strategy The strategy here is to quickly take the guards out with a Tranquilizer Rifle (the LeadFire Targeting Suite upgrade makes dealing with the guards a bit easier). This, however can't be done from your initial location since its range isn't that good. So you'll have to get in a bit closer at the risk of taking some damage. Another limiting factor is that the tranquilizers take some time to take effect, which means that one (if not both) of the heavies will have moved closer, and will most likely be killed when the boxguard is destroyed. First take out the heavies, then the enemies with the machine guns. A fragmentation or EMP grenade/mine is also needed to destroy the robot. P.E.P.S. Strategy A P.E.P.S. is useful in neutralizing the guards. The only drawback is in the reload time. Consider using concussion grenades or switching weapons as needed. It is recommended to combine the P.E.P.S. with one of the previous strategies. Trivia *Once near the Harvester Hideout you can freely engage the harvesters in and out of the building. Killing or subduing them does not affect the progress of the main mission. When you reach Tong and initiate the dialog that starts the quest to find his son all the dead or knocked out harvesters in the area will respawn and become non-hostile. It is recommended to clear the whole area whether with lethal or non-lethal means and sweep the area for items BEFORE reaching the last room with Tong. *Tong's greeting to Jensen "I'm disappointed in you, Jensen. I thought we were friends. But then my hacker goes missing, you break into my place of business, half my men end up dead, and you don't even have manners enough to knock when you enter a room.", is missing the part about dead men if you don't kill anyone. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution main missions Category:Walkthroughs